


There Will Always Be Light

by EsriteIatha



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10108703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsriteIatha/pseuds/EsriteIatha
Summary: Luke encounters his older self





	

He was on a huge ship. He looked around and noted the rounded shape of it. Mon Calamari, he nodded to himself. He stood in front of a huge window which through he saw the bright lights the stars made as they travelled through hyperspace. That was the moment he decided that he was dreaming. The fact that he had never actually left Tatooine was a huge give away. 

In front of the window there was a comfortable looking chair in which someone was sitting. From where he was standing all he could see from that person was a mop of dark blond hair, few shades darker than his own. He decided to aproach the figure. However, he only took few steps towards the chair, the figure moved and turned towards him. He froze. That man was him! Few years older, but still him.

What the hell?

"You shouldn't look at it too long. It can cause madness," of course the first thing that came out of his mouth was nonesense. Just the usual. 

His older self blinked at him a few times, then a smile slowly formed on his slightly scarred face. He had a kind smile, despite the fact that his eyes looked like someone's who had seen too much and wishes to unsee it badly. 

"I wasn't looking at it. See? I was reading." his older self held up a book for him to see. His voice was kind too. All together his older self looked like an okay guy. An okay guy, who had been kicked by life till he couldn't move. 

"What happened?" he asked finally. Tha sounded resonable. 

His older self seemed to hesitate. He looked away from him and turned his gaze to the window. 

"Now you are looking at it," he couldn't help but say. 

His older self chuckled and turned back towards him."Yeah, I was. To answer you question, lots of thing happened. I don't know what to tell you."

"Well, it's my dream. There got to be a reason why I'm here." he shrugged, then added more eagerly. "Maybe we have a chance to change the future! So, warn me!" 

His older self laughed openly this time. The fact that the othe him looked way too surprised at himself didn't promise a bright future. 

"I don't think this works that easily. Nothing does usually. The Force doesn't work this way." his older self mused.

"The Force?" he echoed. 

His older self shurgged. "You'll find out."

Silence fell upon them like a heavy blanket.

"Maybe I shouldn't leave Tatooine." he spoke finally and looked pointedly at the older man. 

The other's smile was sad this time. "When the time comes, you'll have to leave."

"Are you sure?" he asked back. "You... I've...whatever...become ...dark."

His fumbling words must have hit a sore point, because his other self seemed even sadder. Not good. 

"I've changed, yeah." the older man nodded. His intense gaze burrowed into his. "But there is something important I feel like I have to tell you. There will be light, okay? You have to concentrate on that. Even in your darkest hour, you have to search for that light and hold onto it! In people too. You have to search for the light in others too. Do you understand?" 

He nodded slowly. "I... I think I do." 

His older self gifted him with another kind smile. "Than please, promise me that you will hold onto it!" 

"I promise!" he said with all the seariousness he could. 

His older self's face brightened. He actually looked happy.

"Thank you!"

"Luke!" 

He opened his eyes and found himself in his room again. He rubbed his face sleepily. What a strange dream! 

"Luke!" he heard his uncle call out form him.

"I'm up!" he shouted back and moved to get dressed.

"Come on! We have to meet with the jawas!"

"I'm coming!"


End file.
